kanna is cool
by kikyoisevil
Summary: hey... my story is about... inuyasha... and kagome... but so are most of the other stories... and i suck at summaries... so... yeah...
1. Default Chapter

The story here starts after Inuyasha tells Kagome that he chooses Kikyo over her. Kagome feels very down and upset that the one she loves chooses another.  
  
KAGOME'S VIEW POINT: So he chooses her huh? It figures, she died for him when I didn't risk anything for him. I can't compare myself to Kikyo, there's no way. There's no reason for me to stay then. I'll miss you Inuyasha. "Kagome, let's go! We need to find the shards!" "Inuyasha, I forgot something at my house." " It can't be that important. Can it?" "Yes it is." I lied. "Well hurry up then!" All I could do was run. Run away with fear that I would never again see Inuyasha or my friends that I had made here. I looked back; unable to see him threw my tears, and jumped in the well.  
  
INUYAHSA'S VIEW POINT: When I saw Kagome look back with all those tears in her eyes, I had my doubt that that she would return. I tried to go after her, but that's when she jumped in the well. I didn't have enough courage to go after her. I turned back to where the rest were staying. Right when I arrived there was a lot of screaming. "Where's Kagome, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as I entered the room. "She went back to her time." "What did you do this time?" Both Miroku and Sango asked. "Keh." Was all that I replied. It's mot like I was the bad guy. It isn't my fault that Kikyo had sacrificed her life. I guess Kikyo is just too special to just leave behind. I do wonder when Kagome is coming back though. "Go get her, Baka!!!!" Shippo Screamed. "Why should I, she decided to leave." 


	2. kagome's confession

KAGOME'S VIEW POINT: As I got out of the well, I had no idea where to go. I was heading for my house, when I ran across the sacred tree. There I stopped, and examined it. That was where I had met Inuyasha for the first time. My heartbeat went twice its normal beat. I knew now, that my life had really begun when I met Inuyasha. I couldn't help it but love him. I knew, deep down, that I wanted to see his face again; I wanted to be near him. I sat underneath the tree; I just sat there thinking. My mom came back, to find me sitting under the sacred tree crying. She came to me, and hugged me. Then she sat right next to me and looked up. Then she said, in the calmest voice ever, "Has something happen in between you and Inuyasha?" I looked at her in surprise and nodded. Then I took a deep breath ready to explain what happened. I was just about to speak when she interrupted me. "You don't need to explain yet, if you're not ready. Stay here a while, think things out. I know that my little girl can sort things out." She said with a warm smile, which comforted me. I once again nodded.  
  
INUYASHA'S VIEW POINT: I had to admit I was getting worried about Kagome. She never came back after a day or two of our fight. She had left for a week, 7 days, 168 hours, 10,080 seconds. I couldn't help but pace back and forth. Had I made the right choice? Was Kikyo really the one for me? I missed Kagome, that much I knew, but maybe I needed time to think this out. I was walking towards the well, when I went across the sacred tree where Kikyo had shot me. I sat down looking at it, when I saw Kagome looking up at the tree too. Maybe she was also staring at the tree. I could see tears strolling down her cheek even now. Had she cried everyday since my decision? Now I knew it was time for me to visit Kagome. I walked to the well and hopped in. I jumped out and ran to the tree. I saw a figure looking up at the tree. I went closer until I could clearly make out the face of Kagome crying. She got up and touched the spot where the arrow had sealed me. She took her sleeve and whipped her tears away. I stepped forward, making a branch crack. She instantly turned around to find me staring down at the broken branch. She smiled at the sight of me, but many more tears raced down her face. She ran over to me and hugged me; I couldn't help but hug her back. I had missed her so much and knew I needed to be near her.  
  
KAGOME'S VIEW POINT: I stared at the tree as usual, got up and touched the arrow mark which had sealed Inuyasha, as I did everyday before going inside. That's when I heard a branch break right behind me. I turned around to see Inuyasha looking at the branch, which he had stepped on. I couldn't help it but smile. Tears force their way out of my eyes. I ran over and hugged him, and he hugged me back. Inuyasha was just about to say something when I interrupted him. "Inuyasha," I said. He looked at me and replied "what?" I took a deep breath afraid of what I was going to say and what his expression would be afterwards. "I know you like Kikyo rather than me, but even knowing so, my feelings couldn't change even if I wanted them too. I love you, and I'll fight against Kikyo to be able to stay with you if I have to. In the past week, I realized how much I need you; I would die just to see you live a wonderful life, but I would never forgive myself if I just gave up and let you take Kikyo. Please don't leave me here, I want to stay with you, I want to be the only one you need to find the shards, and I want to prove to you that I'm much better than Kikyo." I took a deep breath happy that I had told Inuyasha how I felt. Now I was no longer alone with all my painful thoughts. Inuyasha just stared at me amazed. "You love me? Why?"  
  
INUYASHA'S VIEW POINT: I was shocked. Kagome had told me how she felt about me. I just couldn't believe it. All I could say was, "You love me? Why?" She took a deep breath, and told me why. I couldn't hear her, though. I was still in shock. Could it be that I was not alone, as I had thought. Maybe I had been wrong in choosing Kikyo. In my hearth was not Kikyo but Kagome. Now I knew she was the only one for me. 


	3. author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hello. I'm sorry I haven't added Kanna yet. I mean this is supposed to be a story that Kanna is in. Isn't it called Kanna is cool? Wait I should know better than you, I mean it is my story! Anyway let me know how my story is. It helps a writer when you give some complaints too, than it tells me what to add and what to leave out. Do you know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man. Do you know the muffin man who lives on durey lane. sorry I love that song! *Does a dance while dancing to the song* heehee! Bubye. 


	4. tragic accident

INUYASHA'S VIEW POINT: I couldn't believe it. I loved Kagome! Now I knew Kagome was the one for me. I didn't know how to tell her, though. All knew to say was: "Kagome, please come back. The others miss you and need you, and I'll admit, so do I." Kagome looked up and nodded. She told me she needed to get her stuff first, and to take one last boiling hot shower. She told me I could wait in her room, and that she would be right back. She ran to the bathroom, and I went to her room. That's where I saw her bed. It looked all nice and comfortable. I peacefully went on it, and fell asleep. I never realized that Kagome had came back and called my name. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ KAGOME'S VIEW POINT: I came back into my room. I called out to Inuyasha, but found him sound asleep on my bed. I knelt next to him, and watched him. He was so cute when he was asleep. He looked so peaceful, and he didn't complain. I guess I fell asleep while watching Inuyasha, because the next morning I woke up by a scream. It sounded much like Inuyasha's scream. I opened one eye, rubbed the other and said: "What?!?" He looked at me as if I were an alien. I felt dump and asked him again, "WHAT?" Inuyasha took a deep breath and said, as if nothing happened, "I wasn't ready to see you like that when I woke up." He explained. "Like what?" I asked curiously. "Next to me. I mean, if I fell asleep on your bed wouldn't you sleep on something else, or wake me up? Instead you knelt by me!" "Anyway" I said, "Lets go, the others must be waiting!" I got up, put on my backpack, and started for the door. Inuyasha followed me without saying anything. I probably reminded him of Kikyo or something. I wish I could just kill that girl sometimes, I mean, she was suppose to be dead anyway. On my way to the stairs, I quickly reached in the bathroom for a comb. I went down a couple stair, that's when I let my comb fall to the ground. Inuyasha alert went right in front of me, and saw the terror I was seeing. There was blood all over the ground of my house. In the middle of it lay my mother, grandpa, sota, and buyo. They all lay there, dead. That's when I raced for the phone. My trembling hand dialed 9-1-1. About 5 minutes later 7 cops arrived at my house. When they saw Inuyasha with his sword, they accused him. That's when I explained he was with me during the incident. Then one of the cops arrived with an arrow. I was burning with anger. "Kikyo," I murmured to myself. "She's gonna pay for that." I said as I took my bow and arrows, and ran to the well. 


	5. kanna arrives

Inuyasha's point of View: I saw Kagome's face. It was red with ferry and hate. She wanted to avenge her family. She quickly got her bow and arrows and ran right to the well. She jumped in. The officers looked at me as though I still had killed Kagome's family! I decided it was best to follow Kagome.  
Once I got back I smelled the blood of Kagome. I ran to where it came. That's where I notice that Kagome had found out where Kikyo was. Kagome was unconscious on the ground with wounds on her head, legs, arms, and stomach.  
I couldn't believe this, what had kikyo done to Kagome? I knew now I needed to decide in between Kikyo and Kagome.  
Kikyo must have seen the look in my face for she made an evil laugh and said, " are you gonna help me Inuyasha? Or are you gonna help her?" Inuyasha stood up and simply replied, "I have no intention in taking sides!"  
Kikyo laughed once more and she said, "To bad Kagome, looks like I get to finish you off without Inuyasha helping you."  
By this simple comment, Inuyasha got furious. He couldn't let Kagome die! She had been what made him happy all this time! As soon as kikyo went to strike Kagome, Inuyasha took out his sword and use the kaze no kizu (well however you spell that, heehee).  
Kikyo screamed in terror in seeing the man she loved and cherish destroy her presence to this world! Once the attack was over, Kikyo made her small evil laugh and said quietly, "you don't want me to leave you, eh?" then she heard inuyasha's harsh voice say, "No that's not the reason I let you live, its just that I had to tell you one more thing!" with one breath he screamed, "KIKYO RETURN TO WHERE YOU BELONG AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".  
Then he swung his sword and sliced Kikyo's body in half. All of the souls flew freely out of her body and went to the place they belonged. Kikyo's body, however, returned to the body's' remains and dirt in which it had been made.  
Inuyasha rushed over to kagome's side at once. He bent down and checked her heartbeat. She was still alive!!!! (yippy! She is alive, sniff sniff)  
  
Kagome's point of view: I woke up later, to find my hands clenched around my bow and arrows. I couldn't believe it, I hand passed out before I could do any damage to Kikyo. I turned around and saw Inuyasha staring right over at me! As soon as he realized I was awake he said, "I killed Kikyo to avenge you and your family!"  
My heart leaped in joy at the news and all I could do was hug Inuyasha, until I saw my reflection in a tiny, round mirror held by none others then Kanna!  
Both Inuyasha and I were ready to attack when she said, "I've escaped Naraku and ask for your help to rescue my older sister Kagura. Please free both our hearts from that evil man!" 


	6. dont kiss dirt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inuyasha characters, but I wish I did! But I don't! Believe it or not I do not own them! I only own my story! Yup, that sounds about right!  
  
Kagome's point of view: I couldn't think of anything to say! Why would kanna want help from us? I mean, its not like we ever actually did anything, right? But all of a sudden I heard inuyasha reply in such harsh word, "hell no, why would we?" that's when I felt my face get boiling hot, I knew it had turned a tomato kind of shade from my anger. How could he reply without consulting us? So then I screamed back, as kanna was turning around, "why shouldn't we help her?" kanna turned around with such enthusiasm that it made me so happy to say, "of course we'll help you". Right after I said this, I started to hear protest from both inuyasha and miroku! But sango, only seemed to agree with me! Shippo, well, he didn't take any sides! (sorta sounds like shippo in some of the fights, although he normally sides with kagome!). Both inuyasha and miroku were making too much deal out of this to the point both sango and I thought our heads would explode. I screamed "aswuri" as sango hit miroku with her boomrang. Both guys went falling to the hard cold brown dirt. With a smirk, sango said coldly, "be careful guys, if you complain too much both of you end up kissing the ground." Once she finished her sentence I exploded in laughter, neither of us could resist the temptation of laughing.  
  
Inuyasha's point of view: I couldn't believe it, both girls were laughing at us. I felt really embarrass that the one I loved stood there laughing her head off. As soon as the spell stop, I got up, helped miroku to his feet, which was still on the ground from the hit he had received, and glared at the girls evilly. Kagome seemed to have noticed, but sango was the contrary. She had paid no attention, and kept laughing. Soon enough neither miroku or I could take much more of this. I leapt away, up to my favorite tree in the forest. Miroku had followed and stayed at the bottom, he sat looking upwards at the evening sky. The moon was now complete and glowed a bright orange color. The stars around seemed to glow brighter then usual. I had been looking at the sky for a while when I started to think to myself. ~ soon it will be the new moon and I will once again be unable to help kagome.~ I retreated from thinking immediately, I didn't want to think of those horrid thoughts. I decided to just gaze at the stars longer. Soon though, I noticed the stars were shaped like kagome. ~arggggggggggg, I'm thinking too much about her, I should just get some rest~.  
  
A/N: ok, well I know its really short and I didn't right much over the summer. I'm really sorry!!! Its not my fault for being lazy, now is it? Plz don't answer yes! Ok I know you answered yes, and its not nice! I told you not to answer yes! Well anyway, kanna is finally in the story now!! Heehee, hope you guys will enjoy the story from now on! I know aras (that's my friend) will! Her favorite character is kanna. Next ill add rin! Ill make my other friend, Kendra, happy! And once rin joins, ill make shessy join! And then kouga, and the kagura, and then ayame, and then boff, woops that's me! I cant join in the story! But maybe I could if I write a story that I would be with the inuyasha's character. And then ill make a mix of inuyasha and ranma! Muaahahahahahahaha, I am getting ideas right now! That may or may not be good!!!! Ok my author's note is almost longer than the chapter, so ill stop writing! SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER 7, THE KISS! WILL INUYASHA AND KAGOME KISS????? I dunno I haven't written the chapter yet! Now they wont kiss but the chapter name wont change, that's gonna be funny! Muahahahahaha, now it time for so long, but lets sing just one more song (although I haven't sang a song except for the muffin man in chap 4, I think)! Thanks for doing your part (your part is reading, and maybe even giving me ideas!!!!) you sure are smart (I think) I think with me and you and my dog blue (im gonna have to go and buy a dog, and call her blue, so this is true! I don't even have a dog ~sob~) we can do anything that I wanna do! (ummmm, what do I wanna do? Oh I know I wanna get a puppy, and name her blue!) ok bubye 


	7. the kiss

A/N: I don't own any of the characters!

"wheres inuyasha and miroku?" kagome asked sango, who also pondered this.

"I don't know... they left last night... that's a fact" sango responded.

"um... thank you for helping us, im really grateful," kanna said shyly.

Sango and kagome spun around, both had forgotten that kanna had joined up with them, but kagome soon smiled and responded, "no problem, and don't worry about the guys, they are really nice, although they can be pretty stubborn!"

"we heard that kagome," miroku sighed.

"where were you guys, we were worried!" sango screamed.

"we only went to tree," inuyasha answered the question.

"you were worried about me. Oh... I am honored sango! I never knew you loved me that much... if only I had known! But no worries, I know now!" miroku said, sarcastically, and jumped to sango to hug her.

"stay away from me... that is not what I meant!" sango slapped the monk away.

Kagome giggled but walked up to kanna. "so... how did you escape?"

"um... well the master, I mean, naraku was out... and well... I decided to leave... but who knows how long he will let me live!" kanna said worried.

"ah... um.. well hopefully we can get to him, before he hurts you!" kagome said with a warm, gentle smile.

"lets go already!!!" inuyasha yelled... he was being impatient as always."

"alright, kanna, you can ride on kirara!" sango said.

"o-ok!" kanna smiled.

Kagome walked over to inuyasha, and got on his back. Inuyasha leaped away, and everyone followed behind. Kagome sighed.

"what?" inuyasha asked.

"eh... oh... sorry... why cant you just get along with kanna, she doesn't seem evil." Kagome said.

"I just cant get used to her being here," inuyasha responded.

"you got used to me though... and sango, miroku, shippo and kirara! Why not accept her?" kagome asked.

"you were different, and the others weren't evil when we met them... she was!" inuyasha said.

"I was different? How?" kagome asked, interested.

"you were different, because I was forced to stay by you, because of this rosary!" he pointed to his necklace.

"oh... so you only like me because of that necklace?" kagome asked, sadly.

"N-n-no..." inuyasha blushed at the idea of admitting he liked her.

"Good," kagome exclaimed.

"kagome, why do you like me?" inuyasha asked, "I mean, you had a choice... and you don't have a rosary or anything"

A/N: that's the end of this chapter!!! Haha, I'm so evil ending it there aren't I? Well... knowing me...its gonna take a long time to update! Heh heh... - -


End file.
